theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
TDU- Episode 1
This is the first episode of Total Drama Users. Episode Dialogue Chris: Yo! This is Chris McClean, comin' at you live from a deserted island somewhere in the Caribbean Sea! For the next 8 weeks, 20 campers will battle it out for 1 common goal: The $1,000,000 check! And here comes our first camper now. Toon: *comes in by boat* *steps off* Chris: Hello, Toon! Toon: Hey Chris! Good to be here! *walks to the other side of the dock* Chris: Let's give a warm welcome to our next camper, Helen! Helen: *comes off the ship cartwheeling* Hi! Chris: 'Sup, Helen? Helen: Not much. I'm so glad to finally be off that ship though. The beds were rock solid! *goes and sits down* Chris: Next up, is Holly! Holly: *steps off and sees Toon* Toon! Toon: Holly! Toon and Holly: *embrace and walk back to the deck* Chris: Next up-- Leigh: *interrupts him with her singing, with earbuds and an iPod* Chris: Leigh... Leigh: *walks past him, still listening to her music and singing along* Chris: Okay, then... Lets move on to the next contestant we have, say hello to Troy! Troy: *walks off the ship* S'up? Helen: *looks up at him and stares* Troy: *stares back* Helen: Hi... I'm Helen Troy: Troy... But you probably already knew that *chuckles* Helen: *giggles* Chris: Alright, enough of this...romance stuff. Next up we have a set of triplets: Jack, Jake and Janet! Jack and Jake: * hop off, playfully shoving each other* Janet: *walks after them* Would you two cut it out before one of you tri- Jake: *accidentally pushes Jack off the dock* Sorry... Jack: *pulls himself up and chases Jake around the dock* Janet: Would you two stop! *follows them* Chris: ...What a colorful family... Next, we have Cyndy! Cyndy: *carrying a suitcase, balancing a phone between her shoulder and ear* Yes, I know I'm supposed to help balance our budget today, but-- *person on phone yells at her* Alright! Alright! I'll get it done later today. *hangs up* Chris: Busy bee, huh? Cyndy: You have no idea... *joins the other campers* Chris: Let's take a look at our next contestant, Nevada! Nevada: *holding a black umbrella and wearing long sleeved clothes, joins the other contestants without a word to Chris* Chris: ...Not a girl of many words, I guess. *shrugs* Tess is next! Tess: *comes off the ship with a cat* Hey everyone! I'm excited to be here! *joins the other contestants* Chris: Let's look at Karui next, for he's the next contestant! Karui: *softly strumming his guitar, walks up to Chris* Hey dude, what's up? Chris: Not much. Nice to see you. Karui: *walks over to the contestants* Chris: Next we have Gavin-- Gavin: *walks off the ship, sees the cat and goes into Kitteh Guy* KITTY KITTY KITTY! *grabs Tess's cat and starts petting it, meowing* Tess: Hey! Chris: --Who, incidentally, has a thing for cats! Lets meet the next camper, Christopher! Christopher: *walks on, using his cane* Hi, everyone. It's nice to be here today! Chris: Hi Chris. Wow, that's weird. We share a name! Christopher: Cool! *joins the others* Chris: Next, are the twins, Emma and Evan. Emma and Evan: *walk off the ship and towards Chris in unison* Emma: Hello! Evan: Nice to be here! Chris: 'Sup you two? Emma: Not much. Evan: Just hoping to win! Chris: Go join the other contestants while I reveal the next contestant, Jason! Jason: *silently walks on, staring daggers at the other contestants, and gives a silent wave at Chris as he walks by* Chris: ... O..kay, then... Anyway, next up is Jared. Jared: *does pretty much the same thing as Jason, only trips Chris as he walks by* Chris: Ow! Watch it! Jared: *turns around, glaring at Chris* What, did you say? Chris: Uhh, nothing! Jared: Hmph. *turns around and walks back* The Rest of the Contestants: *back away from Jared slowly, giving him space* Chris: *fixing his hair* Next, we have... *reads card* Sci! Sci: *walks off the boat, sizing up the competition slightly* Hi. Chris: Yo, Sci. Sci: Whats up, guy?*walks over to the group of contestants* Chris: Last up is... Eve! Eve: *stands on the deck of the boat* H-Hi... *trips and falls off the deck* Oof! *Some other contestants laugh at her* Eve: *blushes embarrassed* Chris: *helps her up* Hey Eve! Some fall you took there... Eve: Oh, I... *embarrassed* Sorry... Chris: No sweat! Come join the rest of us. Chris: Okay! Now that I've got you all here, it's time to announce the first challenge! Evan and Emma: Which is..? Chris: Hurdle jumping! Follow me to the platform. *Contestants follow Chris* Chris: Now, these hurdles will be moving, and will get BIGGER each round. The trick is to avoid getting hit by one. You get hit and fall, and you're out. Go! *The first hurdle trips Eve* Eve: Oof! *walks off the platform* Chris: *directs Eve to a green mat* *The second hurdle trips Janet, Evan and Emma* Chris: *directs Janet to the green mat and Evan and Emma to the orange mat* *The third hurdle trips Jake, Jack, Cyndy and Nevada* Chris: *directs Jake and Jack to the green mat and Cyndy and Nevada to the orange mat* *The fourth hurdle trips Karui and Christopher, and the fifth trips Gavin and Tess* Chris: *directs Gavin and Tess to the green mat, and Karui and Christopher to the orange mat* *The sixth hurdle trips Sci, Holly, Toon, and Troy* Chris: *directs Holly and Toon to the green mat and Sci and Troy to the orange mat* *The seventh hurdle trips Helen and Jason* Chris: *directs Helen to the green mat and Jason to the orange mat* It's down to Leigh and Jared! *The eighth hurdle trips nobody, and the ninth hurdle trips Leigh* Chris: Leigh is on the green mat, and Jared is on the orange! Now, since Jared won, and he's on the orange teem, Orange Team wins immunity! Orange Team: *cheers* Chris: But, the Green Team has to send someone out tonight. I'll see you all at the marshmallow ceremony! CONFESSIONAL Leigh: I can't believe I lost the challenge for my team... I'll bet anything I'm going home... CONFESSIONAL Eve: I sure hope I don't go... I fell first though, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised... CONFESSIONAL Holly: Id better not go home. I mean, I made to the sixth hurdle! CONFESSIONAL Christopher: *tapping his cane around* ...Where's the toilet in this thing? CONFESSIONAL Helen: *peeing, reading a magazine*'...*gasps and throws magazine at camera* END OF CONFESSIONALS Chris: Green Team... You've all fast your votes and made your decision. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. Chris: The first marshmallow goes to... Tess. Chris: Also safe: Holly, Toon, Jack, Janet, Helen, Gavin, and Leigh. Chris: There is only 1 marshmallow on this plate... Eve and Jake... The final marshmallow goes... To... ... ... ... Chris: Eve. Eve: *gasps and grabs marshmallow* Jake: Seriously? I'M GOING FIRST? Ugh, whatever. You just lost a good contestant. *walks down the dock* Green Team: *waves bye to Jake* Janet: No... Not Jake... Please, not Jake... Jack: Jake? NO! Please don't go! Jake: Im sorry... One of you two has to win. For all of us. *hugs Jack and Janet* Jake: *gets on the Boat of Losers and rides off into the night* LATER Eve: *walks by Janet, thankful for staying* Janet: I can't believe it... Eve: Can't believe wh-- Janet: That you stayed over my brother! Eve: Im... Sorry... I didn't mea-- Janet: Whatever! I'll just make sure you go next... *walks off* Eve: *looks on fearfully*... Eliminated This Episode Jake- 17 years old, Green Team.